


Coming home

by Supernaturalkinji



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Clearly Civil War didn't happen in this fic, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, I'm sure there are more tags I could put but I'm bad at this, Light BDSM, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta, POV Alternating, Poly Relationship, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), So just enjoy what you get, Sorry Steve, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Unfulfilled kink, mention of Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, steve rogers/bucky barnes/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalkinji/pseuds/Supernaturalkinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has finally found Bucky and with the help of Tony, has asked him to move in with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a brain child I had over a year ago. I had been working on it with the intention of it being a collaboration between myself and a good friend but both of us are pursuing degrees so we didn't have too much time. I hope you all enjoy and if you want more, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Sometimes I post fic previews on Tumblr, but if you enjoy Stucky, Hamilton or Cherik, you may enjoy [my blog, which is a clusterfuck of everything](http://supernaturalkinji.tumblr.com/)

The Winter Soldier was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Cool, collected, powerful and stoic. Tony could never quite figure out what he was thinking beneath that cold expression and honestly, he thought, he preferred it that way. Bucky sat quietly across from Tony and Steve, eyes alert and fixed on Steve. His blue eyes followed each of Steve’s movements but would come back to lay on his lips after a while. Tony would laugh if he wasn’t terrified the man would kill him.

Steve sat next to Tony, explaining their living situation since Hydra had been exposed in Shield. Tony almost expected Bucky to react at the mention of his former employer but the other man’s expression stayed steady. His long legs were stretched in front of him, giving the illusion that he was relaxed. Or perhaps that he was not a threat. The muscles in Bucky’s arm dispelled that illusion however. Tony could see his muscles tensed, ready. His mechanical fist shut tight. His firm jaw was clenched and Tony could almost hear the soldier’s teeth grinding.

As Steve continued to describe Tony’s lavish penthouse in New York, Bucky visibly lost interest. He continued to follow Steve’s movements but it was obvious his mind had strayed to other thoughts. Steve had always been animated from what Tony’s father had told him and when he got excited, his movements became wider, more childlike. Tony could certainly understand being distracted by him. When they first met Tony could barely take his eyes off of Steve and like the child Tony was, he teased Steve until he understood his feelings while also showering him with gifts anonymously. It’s not hard to figure out who gave you a $10,000 watch…Unless you’re Steve.

Bucky made a swift movement, holding his hand in the universal sign of “stop talking.” Steve faltered and stopped speaking abruptly. He was visibly shaken by the sudden movement and Tony could tell he wasn’t as comfortable with his old friend as he let on. His full lips closed slowly and his blue eyes warily focused on Bucky.

“Steve, why are you telling me this?” Bucky growled. “And _why_ is Stark here?”

Tony tried to keep his face neutral and uncaring. He was tempted to make a shocked fact at Bucky and express himself but he had promised Steve he would behave and he decided for once he would keep that promise. Instead of reacting, Tony sat back in his firm leather chair, listening to the creaking sound it made in the extended and almost painful silence. He relished in how it made Steve shift uncomfortably. He hoped it accurately expressed what he was thinking, which was a mix between “why _am_ I here” and “this should be interesting.”

“Bucky, I’ve been trying to tell you about Stark Towers because I’m trying to ask you to move in,” Steve huffed. He was pouting and Tony always found his pouting face adorable.

For once, the stoic soldier lost his normal composure and showed his shock and confusion. He shifted in his chair, grabbing his coffee cup from the table with his metal arm a little too firmly. The mug shattered in his grip and Bucky let out a sharp hiss as the coffee struck his lap. “Steve,” Bucky said slowly. His voice was hoarse with pain and something else. Annoyance? “Why didn’t you just _start_ the conversation that?”

Tony almost couldn’t contain himself. He held his laughter in and attempted to disguise what had slipped by coughing into his hand. This whole meeting had been Steve’s idea and he insisted on doing all the talking. He made Tony promise to not say a word and even went as far as to choose the shop they met at; a quaint little coffee shop full of leather and dark wood. Steve glanced at Tony, his expression pleading. Tony threw up his hands in an innocent gesture.

“Don’t look at me, Captain. You said you could handle this,” Tony’s voice was light. Teasing. Steve ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and let out a sigh. He shifted and his leather jacket made a loud noise on the leather of the chair. Steve threw his head back in exasperation, letting out a strangled sound.

“Shit!” Steve cried. He didn’t often curse and the word sounded awkward coming from him. Bucky seemed to agree that this situation was oddly funny. A smile threatened his lips, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “I’m not good at this kind of thing. Damn it, Bucky, you should know I’m not good at this!” Steve sounded almost desperate but Tony had promised to let him handle this. “Stop smiling, Tony, this is not funny!”

Tony caught Bucky’s gaze and felt a ripple of fear pass through him. It was like he was staring into the face of death itself. His long black hair, grown over the years, cast a shadow on his face and Tony swallowed at the lump growing in his throat, blinking rapidly. He couldn’t pretend that kind of look didn’t bother him. Bucky looked away from Tony and wiped his pants of the coffee that had spilled. He hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Why on Earth,” Bucky said. “Would you want me to move to Stark Towers when you two seem so…cozy together.”

Steve flushed and stuttered, trying to form a coherent thought and failing. All he managed was “friend…not together…” Bucky set his lips in a thin line and Steve stopped talking, clearly flustered.

Tony took pity on the Captain, clapping him on the back and flashing his best shit-eating grin at Bucky. “What Steve is trying to say is that all of our little group of friends is moving to the Towers. Steve would like his oldest friend to join us,” Tony tried to sound like this entire unspoken exchange between him and Bucky hadn’t taken place but he couldn’t keep the tremble out of his voice.

Bucky rested his chin on his twined fingers, sharp eyes boring into Tony. “Why would I move in, Steve? Give me one good reason.”

Steve still seemed lost for words. Tony knew he hadn’t prepared for Bucky to say no. It had never even crossed his mind that Bucky would have reason to decline. Ignoring, of course, the fact that mere months before, Bucky had beaten Steve unconscious and still couldn’t remember most of who he was. Steve had told Tony he would sometimes have flashes of who he had been but the weight of the soldier kept crushing those flashes down. He was sometimes Bucky Barnes, the kid Steve had grown up with. When Steve would return home from those outings, he would talk Tony’s ear off about Bucky. It would take physical distraction to get Steve to stop. When he would come home from Bucky as the soldier, Steve would grab Tony and fuck him until he forgot everything. Until the pain disappeared.

The silence extended, Steve’s mouth gaping open and occasionally closing. It would reopen as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind. Finally, he said, “Because it’s me, Buck. Because we’re family.”

Bucky leaned back in the chair, both arms resting on their respective arm rests, legs wide. He said nothing, his expression once again blank. Steve continued to struggle. His eyes were straining, Tony noticed, most likely fighting back the tears that were beginning to form. Captain America may be strong in the face of enemies but when it came to his family, his friends, he was unbelievably protective and emotional. He rarely showed it but when he loves a person, he loves them for life. No matter how wronged he had been by the person. Tony remembered Steve lying in the hospital bed after D.C., Sam by his bed. He was riddled with so many bullet holes, so many bones crushed and vessels broken that even the serum was having trouble healing it. Even with that amount of damage, that amount of pain, Steve still sought his friend. He searched for him until he finally found Buck in his old neighborhood, clearly trying to pick up any traces of his old life. The fight had been brutal but eventually Bucky remembered something. After that, Steve had come to Stark Towers, to where Tony lived and requested a night.

Tony was tempted to clear his throat and interject, to let Bucky know exactly what lengths the Captain had gone to recover his friend but he kept his silence. This was between them. Most likely, he was here as moral support. Or possibly to keep Steve grounded. When he was around Bucky, he seemed like a different person. Like he was trying to relive his past life. Tony would remind him of who he was now when he returned home, embracing him, loving him until Steve didn’t want to return to what he had.

Bucky finally broke the silence. “Steve, I can barely remember who I am. I barely remember who you are. Our life together before this is fragmented. Why would I subject myself to torture under the guise of friendship?”

Steve balked. “Torture? What do you mean ‘torture?’ Buck, it could be like it was before. When we were… when we were younger.”

Bucky stood, grabbing his coat and flinging it over shoulder. He didn’t put it on. It wasn’t that cold out. He only brought it to cover the metal of his arm, Tony could tell that much. It was 80 degrees outside with 90% humidity. No sane person would wear a jacket. Of course, he thought, Cap wasn’t sane.

“Stark,” Bucky snapped at the other man. “Maybe you could explain to Steve why I cannot share a home with _you._ Since you seem to understand so much about Steve, maybe you can make him understand this.”

Tony didn’t have a chance to protest before Bucky stalked out. The few people in the café stared at him as he left. His metal arm certainly drew attention. Of course, a meeting between a villainous looking man, Tony Stark and Captain America would draw anyone’s gaze. Tony merely gifted the onlookers, however few they may be, with a small smile. He hoped it got the point across, which was “don’t ask” as well as “don’t bother us.” Polite but not inviting.

Steve sat back in his chair further. He seemed confused, hurt even, a single tear dripping down his cheek. Tony wanted to wipe it away for him but contained himself. They were in public and he was sure there were cameras pointed at them from somewhere. Instead, Tony leaned forward and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Look, Steve,” Tony began but Steve pulled away.

“This was a mistake. He never viewed me as family from the start. I was just… just… someone he could use. Someone who made him look stronger,” Steve was talking too fast. Tony could barely understand the jumble of words but he knew Steve didn’t mean them. Probably.

                “I knew he would say no. I knew it. I was hoping he would say yes but. God damnit, Tony, I didn’t even prepare for him to say no. No contingency. Nothing. I was so focused on us rekindling our friendship, on reforming his memories that I forgot to even consider whether or not he wanted to.”

Tony couldn’t think of anything to say. He wanted to say sorry, since that is what is socially acceptable to do in this situation but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He wasn’t sorry. He had been jealous when Steve had said he wanted his old friend to move in with them. With the team, he corrected himself. He wanted Steve to himself. He didn’t know what they used to have but the thought of sharing his friend and companion with another person grated on his nerves. He wasn’t sorry because he had been hoping Bucky would say no. So Tony remained silent as Steve blathered on, expressing his feelings vehemently. His broad gestures threatened to get violent and Tony almost asked Steve if they needed to leave until Steve suggested it himself.

“I need to go. Now,” Steve growled when he got up. His face was flushed and sweaty. Tony had never seen him like this before. He was genuinely concerned Steve would do something he would regret. Tony stood quickly and threw some cash on the table for the shattered cup. He stumbled after Steve and his damned super soldier speed. Tony didn’t know where Steve wanted to go but still followed, panting as he nearly ran to keep up with him. Finally, Tony saw their target. Bucky still hadn’t put his jacket on to cover his metallic arm and it glistened in the sun. The people around him began to take photos secretly but as far as he could tell, Bucky didn’t notice. His expression was distant, distracted. He only came back to himself when Steve’s fist connected with his jaw. Bucky barely moved but the shock on his face was palpable. Steve grabbed Bucky by his collar and drew him close, close enough that their faces were almost touching.

“Bucky, you’ve got some nerve, you know that?” Steve growled quietly. Tony could barely hear them but chose to maintain a safe distance. The crowd around them began to snap more photos and chatter amongst themselves.

“I invite you into my home, into Tony’s home, to fix your broken mind, fill in the gaps and rekindle our relationship and you cop an attitude with me? You _run?_ ” Steve his hissing out his words, his face red with anger.

“What do you care what I have with Tony?” Steve continued. He pulled Bucky closer and Bucky’s eyes widened. He tried to shove Steve away and failed. Tony could no longer hear what Steve was saying he was speaking so low. From Bucky’s reaction, it was more than private. If Bucky wasn’t so terrifying, Tony might think he was cute.

Their conversation continued, low and unintelligible to anyone but the two involved. Tony began to sign items that were offered and pose for pictures, distracting the crowd’s attention from the other’s intimate conversation. Eventually, Bucky was able to struggle out of Steve’s grip, fixing his shirt and glaring.

“This isn’t the place, Steve,” Bucky said. “Stark, take us to the Tower. We have some things we apparently need to discuss. In private.” Bucky had acknowledged the crowd that had gathered and shrugged on his jacket, his expression aloof and calculating.

Tony merely nodded and made a gesture for them to follow.

 

 

_Once you start running, they’ll never let you stop. Stand up, push back. You can’t run forever, Buck._

Bucky was halfway tempted to run again after Steve had let him go. That punch had actually hurt though and he was less inclined to invite more of that. And when Steve had whispered back to him words that were so familiar, he couldn’t run. So he followed, his flesh hand sweating inside his leather jacket. He hunched over, making his body feel smaller. He hadn’t expected Steve to follow him. In the few memories he had left of Steve, he didn’t seek confrontation but would agree to a fight if it meant protecting his friends or their honor. Perhaps his memories were too much of pre serum Steve and less of Steve since the change. His memories came in waves. He would remember the taste of his mother’s meatloaf, or the smell of Steve’s run down Brooklyn apartment, the feel of the scratchy blankets under his skin as he leaned over Steve, their lips touching chastely…

Bucky stopped that thought process immediately. Those were fantasies, not memories. While he would love to flaunt that in Stark’s face, he couldn’t. He seethed with jealousy over the relationship those two clearly had. They walked close, almost touching. They both spoke in hushed whispers to each other. Stark was clearly making a joke at his expense and Bucky could tell Steve was shaking with his contained laughter. Inside jokes. Bucky was certain he had those with Steve at some point. Perhaps he would be able to remember them. Perhaps not. He felt a flutter of what could only be jealousy hit him when Steve gave Tony a wistful look. Bucky ground his teeth at the sight and wanted nothing more than to pin Steve against the wall and give him…

Again, Bucky stopped that thought process. He was objectifying Steve and that was not acceptable in any capacity. They’re supposed to be friends. Friends don’t imagine fucking each other. He continued to scold himself, balling his hands into tight fists, hearing the gears in his mechanical arm whirr and the plates scrape against one another. His jaw clenched hard and his teeth began to ache.

"Buck,” Steve’s sharp voice brought him out of his thoughts. From the tone of his voice, Bucky could tell Steve had called him multiple times. He had stopped walking and realized he was standing in an intersection, angry driver’s honking their frustration at him. The taxi to his side was mere inches from Bucky’s mechanical arm. The cabbie laid on the horn, screaming a string of obscenities at Bucky before flipping him off and continuing on his tirade. Bucky removed his metal arm from his coat. The cabbie didn’t stop his stream, though he looked mildly surprised. Bucky turned towards the yellow cab, lips set in a firm grimace. He brought his balled fist down onto the hood of the vehicle, driving his arm up to the elbow, denting the metal and hearing a hiss as it punctured the radiator.

“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky said. The cabbie nodded and shut his mouth, face pale. Bucky turned on his heel and walked out of the middle of the road toward Steve and Stark. Stark was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Steve had a judgmental expression on his face. For a man so adept at fighting, he abhorred violence.

“That was uncalled for, Bucky,” Steve mused. “You were in _his_ way.”

 Bucky shrugged. He genuinely didn’t care. That was obviously not the reaction Steve was looking for. Steve began to walk, crestfallen and slow.

“I’m not who I once was, Steve,” Bucky all but whispered. _He may be gone forever_ was the thought that continued unspoken.  Bucky turned his face down; trying to hide the disappointment in his face, the pain that he knew must be showing in his eyes. He was stronger than this crushing feeling.

“I know,” Steve said almost as quietly. Bucky wondered if he was agreeing with his unspoken admission but didn’t say anything. They’ll continue that discussion in the tower. Bucky couldn’t bear to look back up again but he didn’t have to worry too much. They began to walk together, leaving the crowd that had amassed behind them.

It took a few more minutes of silent walking before arriving at Stark Tower. They walked through the grand entry way and Bucky was struck breathless at the sight. His mind reached back to a distant memory, one he hadn’t seen before. Steve and Bucky at the World Expo, seeing a car that Stark’s father said would fly. That same car decorated the lobby of the building, bright red and glorious. Bucky clutched his heart trying to control his throbbing nostalgia. Pain radiated in his temples as more of the Expo came rushing back. The girls, who had accompanied Bucky to hide his true partner for the evening. Steve ignoring Bucky so he can join the military and serve his country. Bucky becoming offended and finally letting Steve go, stating he would dance with both girls. He wasn’t interested in either of them, not in that way. But he had to keep up the façade. He had to pretend that he didn’t care to hide just how much he truly did. He had been deployed shortly after and didn’t see Steve again until after he’d been changed, when he helped Bucky off the table. It was almost too much to take until finally, the flood of memories trickled and stopped. He felt hollow and yet, at the same time, full with these new memories. Hollow at the realization he had always felt like this about his best friend and full of varying emotions at the prospect they could have that again.

Steve stood beside Bucky, smiling at the car as well. He too was reliving that night but Bucky was sure that fond smile was not meant for him. Their experiences were so different and while Bucky couldn’t hold it against him, he could never tell Steve how much that evening had hurt his pride. Bucky let out a sigh and stepped away from the vehicle. Stark stood patiently by the elevator and when they had all boarded, an unfamiliar British accent sounded over the speakers.

“Sir, it would appear a non-authorized guest has boarded your personal elevator. Shall I add him to your list of approved guests?” The voice was disjointed and startled Bucky. He bared his teeth while looking around, both fists clenched tight.

Stark snorted. “May as well, JARVIS. He may be a frequent visitor.” He didn’t sound too pleased at the thought. Bucky couldn’t help but notice that, as he attempted to get out of his battle stance. He gave Stark a look that he hoped chilled him. He had become an expert at these looks.

“Understood, sir. Retinal scan and facial recognition added for Mr. Barnes,” the voice faded. Bucky exhaled sharply.

“It knows my name?” he asked incredulously. He glared incredulously at Stark.

“It’s my job, sir,” JARVIS responded. Bucky made a noise before leaning against the elevator, which seemed to be playing Muzak just to annoy him.

Bucky began to tap his foot in annoyance and looking between Steve and Stark. They appeared to be having a wordless conversation. It was intimate beyond anything Bucky had with Steve and that above all else grated on his nerves. Steve smiled tightly when Stark winked at him, glancing quickly back at Bucky briefly. Bucky said nothing, keeping a tight stance. Steve turned and faced toward the elevator doors, with Stark keeping his back to them. The elevator shifted uncomfortably, groaning as it continued up the shaft toward the floor they were heading. Bucky couldn’t stand the silence between the three of them any longer, or perhaps he just wanted to be able to speak over the horrid “music” that was playing in the background.

“I’ll listen to what you have to say, but if you hit me again, Steve, I can’t guarantee it’ll end pretty,” Bucky all but growled. Steve gave him a soft smile that could be seen in the reflection of the elevator doors. Bucky didn’t return it, but continued to glare at the back of Steve’s head. While there was no bruise- he was a super soldier after all- it still stung. Steve did not pull his punches, even with his friends.

“No problem, Buck,” Steve responded. He fidgeted uncomfortably, his hands playing with themselves. He would occasionally squeeze his thumbs hard enough that the others would hear a low pop. Bucky continued to watch his elevator companions, his expression darkening and his nerves standing on end. He could feel his muscles tightening and releasing, something he had been taught to do before a kill. He must be ready for anything. Deep down, Bucky knew he was over reacting. He knew that his tense features and constant flexing was getting to Stark. He didn’t quite care until he saw how Steve kept looking at him. He wasn’t afraid, but he was calculating. To Bucky, it seemed he was calculating the amount of force it would take to incapacitate him. Steve’s constant fidgeting was more than just nerves; it was making sure he was ready. Perhaps these two were more alike now than ever, Bucky mused.

After quite possibly the longest and most painfully awkward elevator ride ever (not counting the one where Thor left his hammer in the center and walked out. It took an hour to get two floors) they arrived at Stark’s penthouse. Bucky let out an impressed whistle at the lavish apartment. The living room had more furniture and electronics than could be accurately described. The kitchen was a mix of white marble with swirls of gray and dark cabinets. Not something Bucky would actively want in his place but something that was right up Steve’s ally. Or possibly Stark’s girlfriend…what was her name… Bucky couldn’t remember and shrugged it off. It clearly wasn’t important. In all, the living room and kitchen could fit two one bedroom apartments in it. If they lived on the upper-east side. And paid 1 million dollars a year to fucking live there. Tony Stark lived like a king.

Steve shrugged out of his jacket and sat on one of the deep black couches, still fidgeting, his large muscles twitching with each nervous gesture. He made a motion for Stark to sit down in an adjacent chair and then for Bucky to sit next to him. Stark made a face but obediently sat in the plush chair, gathering a pillow to his chest like a child. He said something and screens popped up in front of his face, displaying the news and other such items. After a short, curt exchange between Stark and Steve, Stark shut off the screens and pouted. Bucky smiled at the grown man acting like a petulant child and then realized his reaction was just as childish. He was rubbing it in Stark’s face wordlessly that Steve had told him to shut off his toys. He was acting like a selfish brat who was being told to share his favorite toy. That toy, of course, being Steve. This realization didn’t stop Bucky from being bitter at this entire situation, however and the smile quickly disappeared from his face, replaced with his normal scowl.

Bucky sat on the other side of the couch from Steve, crossing his arms and holding a hand out as if to say “go on.” He didn’t speak and stared intensely at his former friend.

“Bucky, what we had before you left for the military and I changed likely won’t happen again,” Steve started off. Bucky felt his mouth go dry. So they _had_ had something. Steve had paused long enough for Bucky to interject.

“And what did we have, Steve. You’ll have to tell me, I don’t really remember,” he knew he was acting like a child who had been caught doing something bad. He refused to acknowledge the act until another person stated his crime to him.

“Bucky, we were lovers,” Steve said curtly. Bucky was mildly surprised he hadn’t skirted the issue, like he had earlier with the whole “will you move in” question. “Before I changed, we were lovers. I couldn’t contain my jealousy of you, you who could go fight for our country and give up your life. I was so happy when I was given the serum and could change. You just need to realize that this change also means that we could never go back to the way we were before. Regardless of any relationship I have now.” Steve gestured toward Stark.

“So you’re saying that even if I move in, I could never love you,” Bucky whispered. He hadn’t meant to say it and clamed up immediately afterwards. Steve was silent but had a look of pity on his face. It was Stark who spoke.

“What Steve and I have is complicated, Bucky,” his voice shook slightly. Bucky was almost pleased to see that the older man was terrified of him. He had to correct himself when he thought “older man.” Technically speaking, Bucky was older by far. Normally, when processing age, he would simply examine the other person’s face. He had to keep rethinking his perceptions of anyone he met. He was older by far, and that made it really fucking awkward sometimes.

“Steve and I are in what is called a Poly relationship, or Polyamorous. And because you _clearly_ have no idea what I just said, I’ll explain it to you,” Stark was regaining some of his snark. Steve quipped that snark was not called for, and Stark rolled his eyes. This was apparently something they often went through, Bucky couldn’t help but notice. So Stark was just an asshole in general. Good to know.

“When someone is in a polyamorous relationship, they are in a relationship, consensually, with one or more people. I am seeing Pepper. We are madly in love and I will likely marry her. But I am also seeing Steve. We are madly in love.” Stark turned to gage Steve’s reaction. “Ok, _kind_ of in love,” he said after Steve shrugged. “Sort of? Throw me a fucking bone here, Cap.

“Anyway, we have an open relationship in which any and all partners know about the others and consent to the relationship had with the other person. They may even join in some romantic time. So Steve is not saying that you will never be able to love him again,” Stark gestured to Steve to allow him to finish. Steve smiled back at Stark and nodded.

“Thank you, Tony. What I’m saying is that I won’t be able to love you like I did before. The serum did a number on my body, Buck, and I am more…virile than I was when you had to be gentle with my small, asthmatic body. I am more demanding and have more stamina and oh my god, this isn’t where I wanted this discussion to go, Tony. It sounds like I’m letting him know I’m open for it if he can outlast me!” Steve cried out as he realized what exactly he was saying.

Stark and Bucky shared a look before they both returned their gaze to a now flushed Steve. “That _isn’t_ what you were getting at?” Stark asked. He smiled, a broad, toothy smile. “I don’t like the idea of him butting in but that would give me more time for Pepper.”

Bucky smirked. “And I can guarantee I can outlast you, Steve.” He hadn’t, strictly speaking, had sex since before he went on ice but he had also been modified. He was sure that his body could handle anything Steve could throw at him. He could probably give Steve what he wanted. What his body really needed.

“Oh my god, no, this is not what I said we would discuss. We were to discuss your constant fucking running and you moving in here and joining the Avengers and just…” Steve began to say frantically, his gestures becoming erratic.

“Oh my, language, Steve,” Stark teased. Steve bashed his head into the back of the couch and groaned. An inside joke that Bucky clearly did not understand. Steve was a soldier. While he didn’t curse often, he still did. During some of their more intense battles against Hydra in the 40’s, Steve became a thesaurus of swears and would find a new word to say every time, to ensure that they would have the proper impact.

“Shut the fuck up, Tony,” Steve retorted, the curse as awkward as ever. “Look, Bucky, you once told me not to run from what I was afraid of. We were children and you stood up for me. Now I’m standing up for you. I want you to live here so I can help you regain your memories, good or bad. I want you to live here so we can rekindle your friendship and I want you to live here so you have a place to come home to, somewhere you know will always be open to you as long as you need or want it to be. Buck, I love you. I do. I can’t love you like I used to but the fact that I love you hasn’t changed. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. I love you, Buck.”

Bucky remained silent, calculating his next move. He wanted to stay, kind of. He wanted to leave…kind of. But he noticed that his muscles had relaxed from their normal tense position, his jaw wasn’t clenched and teeth not grinding. His palms remained open in his lap and didn’t twitch like they were looking for a weapon. He was at peace here, though he couldn’t explain why. His brow furrowed at that, though he didn’t tense. What did Steve mean when he said he couldn’t love him like he used to? He couldn’t understand what he could possibly mean but he said he still loved him and he supposed maybe they could start there. If there was some love, then it could continue to grow. He didn’t understand why he was so comfortable in spite of these insecurities and continued to think about it for some time before he heard his name being called. It wasn’t Steve, though, it was Stark. He was approaching carefully and with concern.

“Mr. Barnes heartrate has increased dangerously, sir,” JARVIS said in the background. “I am not sure if I should compare him to a normal person or to someone like Mr. Rogers. If I compared him to you, it would be a heart attack. If I compared him to Mr. Rogers, I would think perhaps he is getting excited.”

“He is pale as a ghost, maybe it’s a heart attack,” Stark said, reaching out to grasp Bucky’s shoulder. His hand was shaking but Bucky couldn’t tell if it was from fear or concern. He swatted Stark’s hand away with a look.

“’M fine,” Bucky whispered. “I’m just thinking.”

Stark looked at Steve who merely shrugged, though he also looked concerned. His face also showed something that was deeper than concern. Steve’s lips were pursed and thin, with his brow furrowed slightly.

“How long was I thinking?” Bucky said finally. It couldn’t have been that long; he could normally process quickly, especially in the heat of battle. Whatever was done to him allowed him to think faster than most people. That is one of the only things that he was grateful for about what was done to him. That, and the fact that he was able to see Steve again.

Stark laughed and sat back down. Steve sighed. “10 minutes, Buck. You were sitting there slowly losing your color. What were you thinking about to make you like that?”

Bucky opened and closed his mouth, then rested his head against the back of the couch, slouching down. He let out a small laugh. “I really am relaxed here. That’s not good.”

Steve’s expression lightened, the smile he was shooting at Bucky was caring and so goddamned bright that Bucky felt he should cover his eyes to hide from it. Steve got up from where he was sitting and moved to Bucky, putting an arm around his shoulder. He was so excited about that simple phrase from Bucky, it gave Bucky butterflies, his face filling back up with color quickly. He could feel his cheeks burning.

“Bucky, that’s great! I am so happy! I thought it would take some time for you to get acclimated, but look at you! You are so relaxed I can’t even hear your metal arm going,” Steve’s voice was light and airy, almost like a song. His arm squeezed Bucky to him in an awkward side hug. Bucky grimaced slightly. He knew that Steve was happy but he was unsure whether or not he could handle this.

 “Steve…” he began slowly but Stark got up and moved into the kitchen, drawing his attention away.

“Don’t take this moment from him, Buck,” Stark said as he passed. “He was so concerned about whether or not you would like it that he didn’t sleep last night. It was all he could talk about. Whether you would be safe, whether you could feel at home. He even insisted that I make up a special room for you, just in case.”

“I didn’t…it’s not a special room. It’s a normal room. It just,” Steve faltered. He rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and sighed. “I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable but I wasn’t sure what you wanted. What you would need.”

Bucky moved his head and stared down at Steve. His mind was going a million miles a second but he couldn’t quite comprehend what he wanted to say. He loved this man and his heart filled with love and understanding. Steve had put so much effort into this. He was so uncomfortable before, so standoffish, because he wasn’t sure what he wanted or even what he wanted. He still wasn’t entirely sure but he was beginning to come around to the idea of living with Steve, of being involved with him. He was beginning to gather his thoughts; his feelings, what he needed and wanted and he finally leaned down to kiss Steve’s head lightly.

“Anything that I can have with you is fine, Steve. I’m not sure how I feel about this “poly” thing, but it sounds like what you had with Carter. I don’t mind, I guess. I want ya to know, though,” he said thickly, “that if I ever feel like I need to leave, I will leave. And you need to respect me for that. ‘Cause I tried, Stevie.”

Steve raised his head, eyes filled with emotion. He kissed Bucky chastely, putting his lips on the other’s until Bucky began to deepen the gesture, running his hands through Steve’s blond locks and pulling gently. Bucky brought Steve closer to his chest and sighed contentedly.

“Ahem,” Stark coughed from behind the couch. “Look, while I am all for this romance continuing, you both need to still work some shit out. I’m going to call Pepper.”

Steve nodded and leaned up to give Stark a kiss. Stark glanced over at Steve and then to Bucky, his movements cautious. He leaned down and pecked Steve on the lips, then moved through a hallway into what Bucky assumed was his bedroom. Bucky was happy to see him leave, in all honesty. He wanted to speak to Steve without filters.

“Steve,” Bucky whispered. Steve hummed a response and nuzzled into Bucky’s neck. This was comfortable. It began to trudge up memories of similar situations. Bucky sitting on a hard chair while a thin, weak Steve drew him. Steve leaning into him, coughing slightly after exerting himself too much. Their bare skin rubbing together, Bucky gingerly touching Steve’s thin body. Bucky was so gentle with him. He was so tender. He never moved too fast, even though he could feel his body tensing, begging to move. Steve would look at him with glazed eyes and let out those small sounds that Bucky loved, that let him know that he was enjoying what he was doing.

“Steve, do you still want to have any sort of relationship with me, or do you just want to be friends,” Bucky asked suddenly. That onslaught of memories really made his heart pound, his face flush and he could feel his dick slowly beginning to harden. That was not what he needed right now and he breathed in to try to calm down. “Steve, I think you know I love you. I think you know this. I think you know I did before I left for the war. What we did wasn’t just foolin’ around for me. I’m startin to remember, Stevie. You were so special to me. I want something like that again. If you just want this to be somethin’ sexual, I don’t know if I can do that.”

Steve put a finger on Bucky’s lips to silence him and simply smiled. “Bucky, I can’t love you like I did before,” Steve said quietly. Bucky began to get up with a frustrated sigh. Of course Steve couldn’t, what a silly idea. Steve desperately grabbed at Bucky’s arm and pulled him back down, holding onto him until Bucky acknowledged he wouldn’t go anywhere. “Buck, stop. I can’t love you like I did before, because before I loved you like a brother, like a friend. Sure, we had our fun but I was so jealous of you. I already said that. But you know what, I can love you like you need now. I can tell you I love you without it being laced with anything else. I can tell you I love you not just for sex and not just for what you can offer me but because I mean it. Because I want to be romantically involved with you, regardless of whoever else is in my life. I can love you like I’m supposed to now, Buck.”

Bucky’s chest tightened with emotions. They were somewhat conflicted, knowing that while Steve loved him before, it wasn’t the same as what Bucky had felt. But now. Now he could make Steve understand what he felt. Now he could see Steve’s honest feelings for him. He was so thrilled by this prospect and he looked down at Steve, whose head was buried again in his neck. His breathing was rapid and his skin was flushed. Bucky could tell what he wanted. Bucky wanted it too. But he needed to lay down some ground rules. He needed Steve to understand what he expected from this relationship.

“Steve, I love you so much, you may never understand exactly how much I love you. But I want to help you understand. But first, please, Stevie, I…” Bucky became flustered when Steve began to stroke his leg, running his hand up and down Bucky’s inner thigh. He swallowed hard, not letting what Steve was doing get to him. “Steve, please, I need to…fuck.”

Steve moved his hand onto Bucky’s dick and rubbed hard, his tongue flicking out and licking behind Bucky’s ear. “That sounds like a great idea, Buck,” Steve says in a husky voice.

It took great effort for Bucky to control himself but he did so. After letting out a low groan, he reached down and grabbed Steve’s hand, removing it from his now hard cock. He needed to focus. A small, needy noise from Steve let him know that Steve did not appreciate the gesture. Steve nudged Bucky with his nose longingly and Bucky couldn’t help but wonder how the fuck they got this point.

“Steve, I want you too but I need to let you know a couple things, please,” Bucky breathed out. He let out a little moan again when Steve bit down onto Bucky’s ear.  His mind was slowly slipping and his face was flushing with his arousal. He shook his head in an attempt to gather his wits about him. He had to let Steve know…

“Stevie, if you don’t stop what you’re doing right now I will fucking tie you down and make you listen. Stop,” Bucky said harshly. His voice was thick with arousal. His body was hot, his cock straining in his pants. “Steve, I love you and I want to fuck you but I want you to know that I will only stay here under certain conditions.”

Steve pulled his head up from Bucky’s shoulder, licking his lips. He nodded, pupils blown. “I understand, Buck, and I know you need to talk. I just… today has been so stressful and fuck I want you inside me like before. I want you to tie me up, Buck, I want you to fuckin’ hurt me. God, please, Bucky. We can talk about this later.”

Groaning, Bucky let his head fall back onto the couch. This seriously was not what he was expecting when he agreed to meet up with Stark and Steve today. He wasn’t expecting anything like this when he agreed to come back to the tower. Honestly, all he wanted to do was to turn Steve down and continue his journey to regain his memories. Ever since he began to walk with Steve this morning, though, he’s had more and more memories come back to him. Its almost painful. He knows at this point it would be better to stay but fuck was Steve moving fast. He was acting like a slut and Bucky loved it. He had never seen Steve act so wantonly and he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. He had never heard Steve say he wanted to be hurt, to be tied up. Bucky had only said that to try and get Steve to stop. His breathing became ragged when he heard Steve say he wanted to be tied up, his dick straining harder, leaking slightly in his pants. This was too much.  

Fuck.

“Steve, take me to my room. I won’t fuck you on the couch,” Bucky murmured, his voice harsh with his arousal and his sudden need to dominate Steve.

“ _Please,_ ” Steve cried, climbing on top of Bucky. This was definitely not something that pre-serum Steve would have done. This was new. This was hot and Bucky fucking _loved_ it. Grabbing onto Steve’s shoulders, Bucky turned them around, pining Steve onto the couch. He took both of Steve’s hands in his metal grip and shoved them above his head, keeping them there while Steve writhed beneath him, letting out a loud moan. Bucky hadn’t even touched Steve’s dick yet and still he could see a wet stain forming on his jeans. How long had Steve been nursing this before now, Bucky wondered as he unbuttoned Steve’s pants with his free hand. The zipper rubbed against Steve’s hard on, causing him to let out a low, guttural noise. Slowly, so slowly, Bucky pulled down Steve’s pants. The serum had done wonders on his bodies, not just on his abs, his bones and all other cells that had been enhanced. No, his cock had also been effected. Before the serum, Bucky often thought that Steve’s dick reminded him more of a child’s. It was small and pert, even with the hair puberty had brought.

But this dick. Bucky bit his bottom lip and silently wished that Steve hadn’t wanted to be fucked so he could experience this. It was thick and long, but not overly big. It was larger than average, though, and such a perfect dark color. The precome that had slid down his cock during their conversation had made it slick and gave it the perfect shine. That shine made Steve look so delectable. Bucky had the sudden urge to take Steve in his mouth and taste him. But he didn’t. He held himself back, remembering what Steve had desired.

“I can’t hurt you, Stevie. That’s not something I can do,” Bucky murmured. Steve groaned and fidgeted. He was so disappointed, Bucky could tell. “And I don’t have any rope. I can’t tie you up. But I can fuck you, if you want. You just gotta take me to my room, Stevie. You understand?”

Steve shook his head, shaking his hips at the same time. “No,” he moaned.

“Steve,” Bucky growled, his tone changing. “You _will_ take me to my room. You will take off your clothing and then get onto the bed, on all fours. If you do not do this, I will not fuck you.”

“He doesn’t like being deprived, Buck,” came the voice of Stark from the hallway. “I can help you, if you want.”

Bucky hadn’t noticed that Stark had come back. He growled possessively, glancing down at Steve, exposed as he was. Stark walked forward and placed his hand on Steve’s cheek.

“I’ve never seen him like this, Bucky boy. He never wants to be fucked. He loves to dominate me,” Stark sounded like he was a little hurt by this. Steve nudged Stark’s hand, kissing the palm of it. The motion was tender and very much not what Bucky wanted to see right then.

“Stark, you’re not joining us,” Bucky all but growled. Stark merely smirked. From his pocket, he produced something that resembled very shiny, slick electrical tape. Bucky gave Stark a confused stare while Stark leaned down and kissed Steve deeply.

“Don’t worry, Bucky boy, I won’t fuck him. But he’s fine on the couch. It wont stain. I made sure of that long ago. Tell him to get on his knees again, we can tie him with this,” Stark said.

Bucky looked at the tape skeptically. It could hurt Steve. That wasn’t really something that he wanted, at all. Perhaps sensing Bucky’s apprehension, Stark explained what bondage tape was and how it wouldn’t hurt Steve. It was easy to get out of if needed but would allow them to tie Steve up without rope or actual bonds. “Tell him to turn over, Buck, he won’t listen to me like that,” Stark said again.

“He won’t listen to me either, Stark,” Bucky snapped but he told Steve to do it anyway. To his surprise Steve nodded and fidgeted his wrists until Bucky let him go. He stood and asked quietly if he could take off his pants. Bucky nodded, surprised. Steve stripped down and took off his pants, getting back onto the couch on all fours, ass in the air. His hands were in front of him, one on top of the other.

Stark tossed the bondage tape to Bucky and moved from where he was perched to allow Bucky to do his thing. Bucky, unsure exactly what he really wanted to do, stood up with the tape and rounded the couch to where Steve’s head was. Steve looked amazing. His eyes were dark and unfocused, face flushed and mouth open, panting. They had barely done anything to get him like this, Bucky thought, and yet he looked like he was about to come at any moment. Bucky knelt down, taking Steve’s jaw roughly in his metal hand and squeezed. He kissed Steve, licking at his lips until Steve opened to him. Steve groaned at the pressure of the metal on his skin and the tongue licking at his mouth. The heady pleasure this action gave Bucky was amazing, almost too much to stand. He released his mouth from Steve’s and ran his metal thumb over Steve’s now red lips.

“Do you want me to tie you up, Stevie?” Bucky asked. “If you don’t want it you need to let me know now. Because I am going to tie your hands tightly. You wont be able to move them. If I see you reach for your dick with those hands, I will stop what I’m doing and tie your hands to the fucking couch legs, do you understand?”

The harshness in his tone surprised even Bucky himself but he didn’t care. This situation wasn’t something he had experienced but fuck the control he felt right now was heady. He couldn’t stop himself anymore. This situation got out of hand and fast.

“Yes, Buck. Please,” Steve moaned. Putting his head down low between his shoulders. Bucky took a strip of tape and began to tie Steve’s hands together, making sure that the bond was tight. Steve let out a shuttering moan when Bucky walked back to his rear, running his fingers down Steve’s spine. Stark took his place near Steve’s mouth and gave Bucky a questioning look.

“You mind if I keep this end occupied?” Stark asked with a smirk. Bucky grimaced but shook his head. As long as Stark didn’t try to get near Steve’s ass they didn’t have a problem.

“I won’t go down on you, Stevie. My beard will chaff you. But I will finger you before I fuck you,” Bucky said in almost a whisper. Steve let out a small sound before nodding his head.

“Yes, yes please,” Steve said in a husky voice.

“Don’t talk anymore, Stevie. Why don’t you keep your mouth busy with Stark,” Bucky said with a smile. This was becoming much too enjoyable. He would have to reign this in; he didn’t want to hurt Steve for real but he wasn’t sure he could control himself. “Stark, I take it you brought some lube with you?”

He hoped so, anyway. Why would Stark bring fucking bondage tape when he didn’t bring slick. Stark nodded and took some packets out of his pocket. After tossing them at Bucky, Stark began to undo his belt, taking his half hard cock in his hand and offering it to Steve. Taking it in his mouth, Steve began to lick at the tip before taking it fully. He groaned as Stark became harder in his mouth and eventually began bobbing his head up and down on Stark’s cock. Bucky swallowed at the thick lump in his throat. This was hotter than he could have anticipated and he was loving every second of it.

Bucky tore open one of the packets of slick and poured some onto his flesh hand, rubbing it slightly between his fingers in an attempt to warm it. He also poured some over the exposed skin of Steve’s ass, watching his tight hole twitch. Bucky pursed his lips and felt his breathing become more labored. This was so amazing. Steve was so responsive to everything. And Stark, Bucky never thought he would find Steve sucking another man off sexy but fuck, this was amazing. Licking his lips and wishing he had thought about shaving at any point in the last month, Bucky took his fingers and rubbed at Steve’s hole. He loved the feeling of it contracting around his finger tips. He knew Steve couldn’t take two fingers at once, so he pushed his middle finger in slowly, stopping at the first knuckle to make sure Steve was ok. Steve began to let out a little moan and Bucky took that as his sign to continue what he was doing. He let his finger slide in to the next knuckle until he was finally fully buried in Steve. He twisted his finger, looking for that telltale bump that would let him play with Steve’s prostate. It took some time but when he finally hit it, Bucky was so thrilled to see the reaction it garnered.

Steve let Stark’s cock slip from his mouth with a pop as he let out a loud moan. He didn’t say a word, though Bucky could tell he wanted to. He was such a good boy for not exclaiming anything. He said as much, murmuring in Steve’s ear how proud he was. Bucky took his finger out halfway before sliding another finger in with it. Steve shuddered and dropped his head again, groaning.

“Don’t touch yourself, Stevie,” Bucky growled. “I think Stark’s prick is getting lonely over there. Be a good boy and suck it for him.”

Bucky continued to fuck his fingers into Steve, getting faster and more intense as he went. He grasped onto Steve’s hip with his metal hand, digging his fingers into his hips roughly. He added another finger and then took his metal hand away to undo the button on his jeans, lowering them down his hips so his cock could fall free. Bucky watched as Steve took another finger and then licked his lips again. Fuck, he wanted to eat this man out, like he had when they were younger. He wanted to taste him, lick him open and the make love to him. But that wasn’t what they were doing at this time. They weren’t making love, they weren’t just having sex. They were fucking and Bucky wanted to make this as good for Steve as he possibly could.

“You ready for me, baby? Don’t speak, just nod,” Bucky said huskily. He was barely holding back when Stark interrupted any response that Steve possibly could have had.

“Bucky boy, condom,” came Stark’s response. Bucky simply gave him a blank look. It wasn’t that condoms didn’t exist when Steve and Bucky had first started to sleep together. It was just that the two of them had never used them. Bucky didn’t understand the point or the need.

“Why,” Bucky responded. Stark simply pursed his lip and tossed the foil at him anyway. Steve didn’t say a word but nodded as if to say he was ready, but contingent on the use of that rubber.

Bucky rolled his eyes but tore open the package with his teeth, taking the condom out and rolling it down his erection. He half wondered what the fucking point of sex was if you were going to cut out half the feeling but he ran with it. Taking a second package of lube, Bucky poured the slick over his condom covered cock, rubbing the tip against Steve’s hole before he pushed teasingly at the tight ring of muscle. Steve groaned slightly at the feeling but nothing happened.

“We’ll talk about condoms again later, Stevie. I don’t want to have to use this again. Do you want me to fuck you hard? Make you scream?” Bucky hissed at Steve, rubbing the tip of his cock against Steve’s hole again, pushing in slightly before removing the tip. Steve nodded and hummed around Stark’s cock, sucking harder. “Do you want Stark to fuck your face, Stevie? Come in your mouth? Do you want him to suck you off while I fuck you?”

Bucky was enjoying this role. He was in control. He loved this. Steve nodded and opened his mouth wider. Bucky could only imagine him opening his throat for Stark to push into. Absently, Bucky wondered if Stark had ever experienced Steve’s lack of a gag reflex. He received his answer when Stark began to fuck into Steve’s mouth, his hips pushing forward until he was buried in the back of Steve’s throat, Steve moaning and sputtering around the cock in his mouth. Bucky groaned at the sight and pushed his cock into Steve in one swift movement. Normally, he would wait for Steve to adjust before putting himself entirely into this body but the last time they had fucked, Steve was much, much smaller and could barely take Bucky.

Steve cried out at the intrusion and Bucky stilled for a moment to allow him to become used to the intrusion but he didn’t wait long. He began to thrust harshly, with no actual rhythm to the movements of his hips. He grasped Steve’s hips tight and began to search for where it felt best for Steve, gauging where it felt good by the reactions he was able to get. Bucky guessed he had hit Steve’s sweet spot when Steve let out an amazing scream of pleasure, gasping and chocking slightly on the cock in his mouth.

Bucky began to aim his thrusts at this spot and speed up his movements. Stark seemed close to the edge, his hips shaking with every thrust and his breath coming out in ragged gasps. He was making little moans and noises that Bucky found oddly appealing and without thinking, Bucky leaned forward, grasping Stark’s collar and stealing his lips. Stark’s eyes widened briefly before he gave himself over to the kiss. Their tongues tangled above Steve and this continued for some time before Stark backed away from the kiss with a gasp, his hips stuttering slightly and eyes rolling back into his head. He twitched slightly, body jerking with the force of his orgasm. Steve moaned loudly as Stark took his cock from Steve’s mouth. Stark stroked himself through the last of his orgasm, the come splattering onto Steve’s lips and chin, both panting uncontrollably.

Bucky smirked and leaned over Steve’s body, praising him for doing such a good job and asking if the other man wanted to come. Steve nodded and let out a low cry as Bucky hit that spot one more time. Grasping Steve’s hair, Bucky yanked his lover up to a kneeling position. The shift was sudden enough for Steve to let out a loud yelp of pain and pleasure, his eyes rolling into his head briefly. Bucky took Steve’s hands and held them to the man’s chest, ensuring that Steve couldn’t touch his leaking cock.

“Suck it, Stark,” Bucky groans out, moaning quietly as he picked up his pace again, thrusting into Steve hard again. Stark was still panting slightly and gave Bucky what he suspected was supposed to be “the stink eye” but brought his mouth down to Steve’s throbbing cock, taking it in his mouth and sucking. Bucky reached down with his human hand and ran it along Stark’s cheek, hollowed out from the force of his suction, feeling Steve’s cock. This was almost too much for Steve but he shook his head, mouth clamped and little sounds escaping every now and then with his gasping breath.

“What do you want, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, licking at Steve’s earlobe, taking it into his mouth and biting down. “You can speak, Stevie, tell me what you need.”

Steve let out a cry of pleasure. “Please, Buck, let me come. Tell me I can come. I want you to come…oh _god_ , please come while fucking me.”

Bucky bit down hard onto Steve’s shoulder, feeling a shudder pass through the other man’s body. “Come, then. Let Stark taste you, Stevie.”

Steve let out a loud cry of pleasure, his insides clenching and spasming around Bucky’s cock, attempting to milk him. Bucky continued to thrust for a few more moments, relishing in the feeling of Steve’s ass and his ability to outlast his old friend. Finally, when Steve begins to whimper from discomfort, Bucky speeds his thrusts and rides out his orgasm, filling the condom. He quickly withdraws his spent, softening dick and turned Steve onto his back. Stark had since moved away, gather a warm cloth from a bathroom to wipe Steve off. Bucky leaned down and began to kiss Steve, tasting Stark on his tongue. Not exactly what he wanted when he went for the kiss but he can’t complain too much. This was more than he could have expected.

“Bucky,” Steve moaned into the kiss. Bucky hummed in response, continuing to move their lips until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Bucky backed away and took the cloth that Stark had offered, wiping the slick from Steve’s ass, the spit and remaining come from his dick before Bucky began to wipe his own dick, slowly moving the condom down his now flaccid cock and wiping the come and slick. He wasn’t panting. That wasn’t quite enough to tire him out and in fact he would likely be able to continue in a moment or two. Steve would likely be ready to go then too.     

But they needed to talk. Bucky knew that. If Steve hadn’t been so convincing with his teasing, Bucky wouldn’t have given in so quickly. Lets be honest, Bucky thinks to himself, yes he would have. He wanted this as much as Steve did, maybe more.

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly, sitting up and flopping back onto the couch. “I want to stay here, I really do. But I’m so fucked up. I want my freedom, Steve. I do. But I want you. I can give this a try. I’m sorry if I hurt you at all.”

Bucky began to remove the bondage tape from Steve’s wrists, waiting for his response. Steve merely smiled up at Bucky and informed him that’s all he could ask for. Bucky gave him a half smile. That was all he could ask for, he supposed.

“I’ll try. I will. Stark may be a prick but you seem to like him. I’m sure we can make this work,” Bucky said with mirth. Stark sat on the coffee table and rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for remembering me, Bucky boy. If you two think this can work than I’ll stick around. May have Pepper stop by at some point. See if she wants to join in,” Stark said with a wink, leaning back on his hands.


End file.
